Ahsoka in Battle City
by SaurusRock625
Summary: With the Pyramid of Light now in her possession, Ahsoka participates in Battle City, ready to fulfill her true destiny. But will she be able to stop Darth Sidious? Or will she end up in the Shadow Realm forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Even though she has been cleared of all charges due to Barriss' actions, Ahsoka Tano still leaves the Jedi Order. But when master Yoda has a vision of the future, how will this change the events leading up to Revenge of the Sith?**_

 _ ***Takes place after the Ahsoka Fugitive Arc***_

 _ *****I still will never own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!*****_

* * *

"It's time to duel!" = Talking

" _It's time to duel!" = Thinking_

" _It's time to duel!" = Visions/Flashbacks_

" **It's time to duel!" = Yelling/Yami Yugi Talking**

* * *

 _ **A Vision from the Force: Registration for a Tournament of Epic Proportions Begins!**_

* * *

In what was once the quarters that she shared with Anakin, Ahsoka Tano was busy packing what little material possessions she had. Mainly a few changes of clothes, a small amount of credits, her Akul tooth headdress, a toothbrush, and a small amount of Duel Monster cards that she managed to buy. All of them were Dragon cards, but they weren't the best in the game.

She had a Dragon Treasure Magic Card, Exploder Dragon, a Dragon's Rage Trap Card, Meteor Dragon, and Axe Dragonute. But there was also her strongest and rarest card; the Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. It's gotten Ahsoka through many tough duels in the past, even though those were just spare decks that her master, Anakin Skywalker, had cobbled together. Ahsoka sighed as she remembered all of the good times she's had with her master. All it took for her world to fall apart was for her to be framed and loosing all of her trust in the Jedi Order and its council.

She just didn't understand. Why would Barriss commit such horrible crimes like these and use her as a scapegoat? The Mirialan was many things, but a murderer was not one of them. She was always talking about how much she wanted to become a Jedi Healer, and help save lives. So for her to kill in cold blood was far too nerve-racking to comprehend.

" _Why, Barriss? Why would you do this? And without the Jedi Order, what will I do now?"_ Ahsoka mentally asked herself.

She shook her head. Dwelling on the past wasn't going to help her. Ahsoka neatly put her cards in her deck case, and clipped the case to her belt. She then closed her bag, and walked out of the room that she used to share with Anakin. She didn't even bother trying to say her final goodbyes to those she cared about. To her, it would be far too painful.

And so, she walked away from the place that had been home to the young Togruta for as long as she could remember; with no known path or destination. All she knew was that she had to find someway to make a living. Maybe she could talk to Ventress about becoming a bounty hunter. Ahsoka may not like the bald woman, but she wouldn't deny that the Dathomirian woman is a skilled warrior in her own right.

But then again, that might not be the best idea. That former Sith Lady hates Ahsoka's guts, and would sooner kill her than help her. And she may be a good duelist in her own right, but Ahsoka knew she wouldn't make it in the pro leagues without a deck of her own.

As Ahsoka was walking through the streets of Coruscant, she stopped as she saw a Game Shop. On display in the window were several different Duel Monster cards, and Ahsoka knew that she could use those cards to build herself a deck. Maybe then, she could try to find a sponsor for the pro leagues.

" _Well, I might as well give it a try."_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

She walked into the store, and found an old man standing behind the counter. He had tanned skin, violet eyes, and spiky grey hair that was held under a green bandana. He wore a white shirt, denim overalls, and a pair of work shoes.

"Hello, can I help you?" the man kindly asked.

"Yes sir. I was hoping to purchase some Duel Monster cards to build myself a deck. As it stands, I only have six cards." Ahsoka replied.

"Really? Well, you've come to the right place. I'm mister Moto, but most people just call me Grandpa Moto." he said. "And if it's not too much trouble, may I see these cards of yours? It may help me figure out which cards work best for you."

While a little bit concerned about this, Ahsoka took her cards out and handed them to mister Moto. The elderly man took the cards, and was amazed by her Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. That was a very rare and powerful Dragon card.

"My goodness, this card is very rare. Where exactly did you get it?" Mister Moto asked.

"It was a gift from… an old friend." Ahsoka replied.

"Well, whoever this friend is, they certainly have good taste in Duel Monsters. I think that a Dragon-Type Pendulum deck might suit you perfectly, young lady. And who knows. If you build your deck right, you might just qualify for the Battle City Tournament that's being hosted here in Coruscant." Mister Moto said.

"Battle City Tournament? I could register for that?" Ahsoka asked.

In response to this, mister Moto typed in Ahsoka's name into the tournament registration website, and was surprised to see that she qualified with a four star rating.

"Well, it looks like you most certainly can! You've qualified with a four star rating with your rarest card being your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Mister Moto replied.

Ahsoka's eyes widened at this. This was a perfect opportunity. If she registered in this tournament, she'd surely find a sponsor for the pro leagues if she got far enough into the tournament. But first things first, she needs to build her own deck.

"Alright, mister Moto, please register me for the Battle City Tournament. And after that, I'd like to browse your store for cards that I can use to build my deck." Ahsoka said.

"Of course, miss… I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

Ahsoka bit her lip. Should she tell him her real name? Even if she's been cleared of the charges from before, there's no way he'd be one of the few to have seen her as innocent. And yet, something in her gut was telling her that she could trust this man. Perhaps the Force was telling her that this man was on her side.

"I'm an aspiring duelist. I'm Ahsoka Tano."

"Alright then, miss Tano, let's get you registered and your deck built." Mister Moto said.

* * *

 _ *****With Master Yoda*****_

* * *

In the Hall of a Thousand Fountains, Jedi Grandmaster Yoda was deep in thought. He and the rest of the council were responsible for driving away one of their most promising Padawans. And quite frankly, he couldn't blame her for leaving. The council had pretty much shattered Ahsoka's faith in the Jedi Order, and as such, they have also further shattered Anakin's trust in them.

Yoda sighed. He could feel the darkness within the Jedi Order growing stronger, but he just couldn't pinpoint the cause. But he did know that this darkness was strongest in the Battle City Tournament that was about to be held in a week's time.

" _Troubling, this is. Strong enough to stop this, we clearly are not."_ Yoda thought to himself.

Suddenly, he began to see something. Something that was there, and yet wasn't there at the same time. Clearly, he was experiencing another vision from the Force.

* * *

 _ *****Vision Begin*****_

* * *

 _Yoda opened his eyes to see that he was at what must have been the Battle City Tournament. It was on an arena at the very top of a tall tower on a remote island. And there were two people standing apart from each other._

 _One of them was clearly Ahsoka, but she had an object that looked like a crystal blue pyramid pendant with a golden wedjat eye that had a spherical red gem as its pupil in the middle hung around her neck by a golden chain, and was struggling just to remain standing. The only monster on her side of the field was a new version of her Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and she had two face-down cards as well._

 _But it was her opponent that shocked Yoda the most._

 _It was Darth Sidious! He was standing on the opposite side of Ahsoka, and was grinning triumphantly. Held in one hand was an object that looked to be a crystal blue dagger with the same eye mark that was on Ahsoka's pendant. On his side of the field were two massive monsters that were obscured by darkness, so he couldn't make them out properly. But Yoda knew that whatever they were, they were bad news._

" _You've lost this duel, Padawan. The Jedi have given up on you, your Life Points are almost gone, and once I've defeated you on my next turn, your Pyramid of Light and all of its power will be mine!" Sidious said._

" _Shut up, sleemo!" Ahsoka said defiantly. "As long as I have cards in my deck and Life Points left, I still have a chance to beat you!"_

 _Darth Sidious merely laughed at Ahsoka's choice of words. It was always the defiant ones that gave the greatest feeling of triumph after their defeat. As Sidious laughed, fire began to build in one of the monster's mouth._

" _Such a beautiful, yet entirely useless speech. Your life ends here! NOW, MY MONSTER, INCREASE THE HEAT OF YOUR FLAMES!" Sidious commanded._

 _The creature fully opened its mouth, and aimed at Ahsoka's darker variant of her Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. The Togruta could only grit her teeth in anger as she knew what was coming next._

" _ **ATTACK!"**_

 _There was a flash of fire as the blast made contact with Ahsoka's monster before everything went black. But even though Yoda could no longer see anything, he could still hear things. Such as Ahsoka's voice in the shadows._

" _Master Yoda…" she said with enough venom to kill a rattlesnake. "You promised…"_

" _What do you mean, Padawan? What did I promise?" Yoda asked._

" _You promised that I would become a knight and finish my Jedi training." the voice of Ahsoka elaborated. "But the council expelled me! Why would you let them do that? Did you have so little faith in me!?"_

 _Yoda contemplated the words that were spoken, even as a ghostly apparition of the Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared in front of him. It soon began to speak using Ahsoka's voice._

" _Answer this for me, Yoda. Will I still become one with the Force when I die? Will I still… Be… a Jedi…?"_

 _Yoda had no time to try and answer before Odd-Eyes opened its maw, and unleashed a spiraling blast of dark red fire at Yoda._

* * *

 _ *****Vision End*****_

* * *

Yoda opened his eyes with a start. Had the Force really shown him a vision of Ahsoka's possible future? If so, then this means that Sidious was going to infiltrate the tournament at Battle City! And Ahsoka was going to be participating in the tournament as well!

"No! A catastrophe, this is! Strong enough, Ahsoka is not!" Yoda cried.

This was all their fault. If they had only listened to Ahsoka and had faith in her when she needed it the most, this wouldn't be happening. That's when Yoda realized something.

If that really was a vision of the future… then there must be a way to change it. And there was only one possible way to do so.

"Confide in my fellow Jedi, I must. Averted, this crisis must be." Yoda said to himself.

He got up, and began to hobble his way to the council chambers. The time had come for an emergency meeting. For this tournament could very well turn the tide of the war, and the fate of Coruscant… No, the fate of the entire galaxy was on the line.

* * *

 _ *****With Ahsoka*****_

* * *

"Alright, I think that should do it." Ahsoka said.

She had worked very hard on her deck, and with help from mister Moto, finished it in the nick of time. Battle City was going to take place in a week, and that's how long it would take Ahsoka to get there without a speeder. And she knew about the Ante Rule of Battle City.

Both players wager their rarest card along with a set number of Locator Cards. The winner gets their opponent's rarest card, and however many Locator Cards were wagered. Ahsoka had also gotten a special model of Duel Disk. It looked like a simple red colored greave with a deck slot and a screen on the top, but once activated, a Duel Panel made of pure energy would be created by the greave. It also had a built-in Solid Vision Hologram System, as per standard equipment.

"And I must say, you did an excellent job in building your deck." Mister Moto complimented. "And with all of the new types of monsters, especially Pendulum monsters, you'll be one step ahead of the competition!"

"Thank you, mister Moto." Ahsoka said.

She placed her money on the counter to pay for her cards, and placed her new deck in her deck case.

"I'd better get going. It's going to take me at least a week to get to Battle City on foot, so I need to start while there's still daylight out. Thanks for everything, mister Moto." Ahsoka said.

"You're most welcome, Ahsoka. Good luck in the tournament." Mister Moto replied.

Ahsoka nodded in thanks, and walked out of the shop. As she started on her way to the tournament grounds, Ahsoka couldn't suppress the feeling of excitement that was welling up in her.

This was going to be her very first Duel Monsters Tournament since she first learned how to duel. She felt that with her deck, she could win in a duel, no matter who the opponent may be. And yet, she felt strangely hollow inside. Maybe she hasn't fully gotten over what has happened since the temple was bombed. Or maybe she just felt extremely nervous about the whole thing.

Either way, she wasn't going to let something that happened in the past keep her down. That's when something caught her eye. A sign on the museum was advertising the grand opening of an Egyptian exhibit that had stone tablets from a powerful Pharaoh's tomb.

This definitely caught Ahsoka's interest.

"Meh, why not. A quick stop won't hurt." Ahsoka said to herself.

She made her way to the museum, unaware of the series of events that she was about to set into motion. Ahsoka was close to the entrance of the museum, when a woman's voice stopped her.

"I knew you would arrive."

Ahsoka tensed, not recognizing the voice, and slowly turned around. She half expected to see a member of the Jedi Order that was sent to either bring her back, or terminate her.

Instead, she saw a human woman with dark skin, blue eyes, and long black hair that reached her mid back. She was wearing a white dress that hugged her body, and left her shoulders exposed. In addition to that, she was wearing a few pieces of ornate golden jewelry. Especially a golden necklace that was in the shape of a wedjat eye.

"Who are you? And what do you mean by you knew I was coming?" Ahsoka asked.

"To answer your first question, my name is Ishizu Ishtar. But your second question is going to require a bit of history to answer in full detail."

Ishizu began to walk to the museum, but stopped at the entrance before turning to Ahsoka.

"Please, follow me." Ishizu requested.

While she wasn't entirely sure that she could trust this woman, Ahsoka didn't sense any malicious intent from Ishizu. So, reluctantly, she began to follow the Egyptian woman. Unaware that the history that she would witness would change her life forever.

* * *

 _ **And there we go, the newest challenge that I have posted. If anyone wants to accept this challenge, just PM me for the requirements, and we'll talk. But if enough people want me to continue this story, then I will. Now, I'm gonna go update Gem of Legends. See you next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, I can see that I didn't get very many reviews, but I can see that at least some of you like this story. So, I'm going to continue this story. Using YGOPro on the internet, I've built Ahsoka a deck that I feel is pretty decent, but if anyone has ideas on how to improve it, feel free to let me know. Here it is.**_

* * *

 _ **Ahsoka's Odd-Eyes Performapal Deck**_

* * *

 _Monster Cards (Nineteen Cards)_

* * *

 _ **Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon**_

 _ **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**_

 _ **Performapal Hip Hippo**_

 _ **Odd-Eyes Dragon**_

 _ **Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer**_

 _ **Performapal Drummerilla**_

 _ **Performapal Silver Claw**_

 _ **Performapal Elephammer**_

 _ **Stargazer Magician**_

 _ **Performapal Skullcrobat Joker**_

 _ **Performapal Whip Snake**_

 _ **Performapal Salutiger**_

 _ **Timegazer Magician**_

 _ **Performapal Thunderhino**_

 _ **Performapal Cheermole**_

 _ **Performapal Sword Fish**_

 _ **Performapal Raingoat x2**_

 _ **Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon**_

* * *

 _Spell Cards (Twelve Cards)_

* * *

 _ **Performance Band Hurricane**_

 _ **Odd-Eyes Fusion x2**_

 _ **Performapal Cast Change**_

 _ **Odd-Eyes Advent**_

 _ **Raigeki**_

 _ **Illusion Balloons x2**_

 _ **Barrier Bubble**_

 _ **Sky Arc x3**_

* * *

 _Trap Cards (Nine Cards)_

* * *

 _ **Performapal Revival x2**_

 _ **Performapal Call x2**_

 _ **Bottomless Trap Hole**_

 _ **Mirror Force**_

 _ **Command Performance**_

 _ **Last Minute Cancel**_

 _ **Performapal Pinch Helper**_

* * *

 _Extra Deck (Six Cards)_

* * *

 _ **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**_

 _ **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**_

 _ **Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon**_

 _ **Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon**_

 _ **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon**_

 _ **Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon**_

* * *

 _ *****I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!*****_

* * *

 _ **Meeting with the Council**_

* * *

The entire Jedi Council was gathered in the chamber to discuss something very important. The vision that Master Yoda had last night. This was, in fact, one of those rare moments where all members of the council were gathered in person. And you KNOW it's important when the entire Jedi council is present for a meeting. Even Anakin, Padmé, and Barriss were present for this meeting.

...Wait a minute… BARRISS IS AT THIS MEETING!?

Why the heck is SHE here, of all places!? Shouldn't she be locked up in the prison below the temple, waiting to be interrogated? Well, there's a not so funny story behind that, really. One which requires a brief flashback to understand.

* * *

 _ *****Begin Flashback*****_

* * *

 _Anakin was on his way to the Temple Prison to help interrogate former Padawan, Barriss Offee. From what he'd been told, whenever Tarkin or one of the clones tried to get answers out of her, she'd say nothing. She didn't even respond to pain. She just sat there looking at the floor with a dead look in her eyes, like some kind of Force Sensitive zombie. So they requested Luminara and Anakin's help in the interrogation._

 _Luminara had gone ahead of him to both heal some of the more severe injuries that Barriss had received during her previous interrogation, and to try and see if she could get through to her former Padawan. And the Chosen One could respect that. If it really had been Ahsoka in this situation, Anakin definitely would have done the same thing._

" _Something just doesn't add up, though." Anakin thought aloud to himself. "I know that Barriss was really behind Letta's murder, but surely she wouldn't have done so of her own accord. And the things she said at the trial do have merit…"_

 _Anakin stopped in his tracks. He looked around, and saw that there was no one else around. Just him and his thoughts._

" _I've really gotta learn to stop talking to myself." Anakin said before adding "Starting now."_

 _As Anakin continued on to Barriss' cell, he felt a strange energy beginning to build up in the cell, and made a break for it. When he got there, he was shocked to see that Luminara was standing at the door of the cell with a couple of clones, and something was very wrong with Barriss. Her eyes had turned completely white, and there was a glowing golden eye with a red pupil in the center of her forehead._

" _What the? What's going on with Barriss!?" Anakin asked._

" **Barriss Offee is not here at the moment. May I take a message?"** _she said in a combination of Barriss and a certain Sith Lord's voice._

" _ **SIDIOUS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY STUDENT!?"**_ _Luminara asked in outrage and worry._

 _The Sith Lord having taken over the Padawan's body merely gave a cruel laugh before responding._

" **Don't worry, she is still here. I merely took her over as my mind slave using the power of an ancient relic. The all powerful Dagger of Light!"** _Sidious explained._ " **I used her to frame the young Togruta for Letta's death as well as the temple bombing in an effort to further edge Skywalker towards the Dark Side. But since that failed, for the most part, I am left with no choice but to execute Plan B."**

" _Plan B? What are you talking about?" Anakin demanded._

 _Sidious chuckled. He knew that the Jedi would ask such a question, and he had just the answer. One that would both explain his motives, and show that the Jedi as a whole stood little chance to stop him._

" **In order to explain my motives, I will need to give you a small history lesson. Five thousand years ago, a powerful ruler known as a Pharaoh locked away the power of the Shadow Games in seven golden treasures known as the Millennium Items. But what many people fail to realize is that there was a neighboring Kingdom in ancient Egypt that possessed the very same powers. This Kingdom's Pharaoh and her six priests possessed seven equally powerful treasures known as the Items of Sacred Light. And like the Millennium Items, the Items of Sacred Light allowed the Pharaoh and her priests to harness the power of the Shadow Games."**

" _Seven items? Then you're saying… this Dagger of Light that you mentioned is one of them?" Luminara asked._

" **Yes, and there are six other items just like it. But the greatest among these items is the Pyramid of Light; the very Item of Sacred Light that the Pharaoh wore around her neck. But there was more to this particular item than there is with the others."** Sidious informed. " **The Pyramid of Light also allowed the Pharaoh, and those of her blood, to summon forth her kingdom's three greatest protectors; the Sacred Beasts. These beasts from weakest to strongest were Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, and Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder. They were later turned into cards by Pegasus, and are now currently in my possession."**

 _The Sith Lord paused for a moment to give the Jedi a moment to absorb this information._

" **And with the power of my Dagger of Light, I shall infiltrate the tournament at Battle City and use its power to take the Pyramid of Light!"** _Sidious declared._

" _The Jedi won't stand for this, Sleemo!" Anakin growled, ready to reach for his Lightsaber._

 _The Sith Lord in control of Barriss' mind and body merely laughed at the proclamation._

" **You don't have a choice in the matter, Skywalker! Even now, I have agents infiltrating the tournament as competitors. They will search out the Pyramid of Light, and bring it to me!"**

" _You will have to get past the Jedi in order to do so!" Luminara growled._

" **I was hoping you would say that."**

 _Anakin and Luminara were confused by what Sidious was saying until something happened. Barriss' mind controlled body crossed its left arm over her chest, revealing a Duel Disk similar to Ahsoka's. The only difference being that this one was dark purple with a red gem above the screen. Sidious inserted a deck into the deck slot, activating the greave and causing a duel panel made of pure black colored energy to appear._

" **I challenge you here and now, Jedi! I possess the power to kill this Padawan with the use of my Dagger of Light, but I am feeling generous right one of you manage to defeat me in a duel, then I shall release the Padawan from my control and allow her to live. But should you lose, well… I think you know what that would mean."** _Sidious declared._

 _Anakin gritted his teeth. The Sith had them caught between a rock and a hard place. The only problem was that he had forgotten to bring his deck with hhim, thinking that this would be a simple interrogation. But Luminara stepped forward, activating a standard Battle City Duel Disk._

" _Very well then, Sith. I will take you on!" Luminara said._

" **Excellent! But before we begin, there's one thing you should know. We will duel using Battle City rules, meaning we each start with 4000 Life Points and must tribute low level monsters to summon higher level ones. Now…"**

" _ **Let's duel!"**_ _both shouted._

 _ **(Sidious: 4000)**_

 _ **(Luminara: 4000)**_

" **I shall start us off."** _Sidious declared as "he" drew a card._

" _He" looked at it and saw that it was Pot of Greed. The rest of the cards in "his" hand were Mystical Space Typhoon, Dark Hole, Dragon Shrine, Infernal Curse of Dragon, and Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight._

" _ **Hmm, not my best hand. But that's perfectly fine. I am not dueling to win."**_ _Sidious thought to himself before adding_ " _ **Not yet, at least. I wish to save my grand victory for when I take the Pyramid of Light and obtain its limitless power."**_

 _Out loud, the Sith Lord said_ " **I shall activate a Spell Card known as Pot of Greed! Its effect allows me to draw two more cards from my deck!"**

 _A card that had a picture of a large pot with a hideous face on it appeared on the field, then shattered like glass as the Sith Lord drew two cards. He grimaced as he saw that luck was not on his side this time._

" **I end my turn. I can't do anything else right now."**

" _Then it's my move. I draw!"_

 _Luminara looked at the card, and saw that it was a Polymerization card. Looking go her hand, she saw that she had a Summoned Skull, a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Heavy Storm, Grave Robber, and a Card Destruction. Already, a strategy was coming together perfectly._

" _Prepare yourself, Sidious! First off, I will place one card face-down," a card appeared on Luminara's field. "And next, I'm activating my Spell Card, Card Destruction!"_

" **NOT CARD DESTRUCTION!"** _Sidious cried in outrage._

" _That's right! This card forces both players to discard their hand, and draw the same number of cards that they discarded. So say goodbye to your hand, Sidious!" Luminara said as she discarded her cards and drew four new cards._

 _Sidious did the same, but drew six cards instead. Luminara checked her hand, and saw that she'd be able to pull off a One Turn Kill with these new cards. She had the Dragon Mirror, a Beaver Warrior, a Horn of the Unicorn, and a Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress._

" _Next, I'll summon my level 4 Beaver Warrior in Attack Mode!" Luminara declared._

 _The Solid Vision system hummed to life as an armored beaver holding a broadsword and a shield appeared on the Jedi's side of the field. It screeched as it settled into a battle stance._

 _ **(Beaver Warrior: Beast-Warrior Type/ EARTH/ Level 4/ ATK; 1200/ DEF; 1500)**_

" _Now, I activate my Spell Card known as Dragon Mirror!"_

 _A card with a picture of a red dragon coming out of an ornate mirror appeared on Luminara's field._

" _This card has quite the unique effect. By removing from play fusion material monsters from my field or graveyard, I can fusion summon a Dragon type Fusion monster to my side of the field!" Luminara explained._

 _Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes Black Dragon were ejected from her Graveyard slot, and Luminara put them in her deck case._

" _And now, since I removed Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes Black Dragon from play thanks to Dragon Mirror, I can bring out my Black Skull Dragon in Attack Mode!"_

 _A new Dragon that resembled a fusion of the Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes appeared on the field. It was bulky with a bony hide, more scarlet colored eyes, and it also resembled an Archfiend. The Dragon roared as it settled on the field._

 _ **(Black Skull Dragon: Dragon-Type/ DARK/ Level 9/ ATK; 3200/ DEF; 2500)**_

" **Oh, poodoo!"**

" _That's correct, Sith. You are about to lose in a single turn!_ _ **Beaver Warrior, attack his Life Points directly!"**_

 _The rodent monster raised his sword, and ran at the mind controlled Barriss. Sidious grunted as "his" Life Points dropped when "he" was slashed._

 _ **(Sidious: 4000 - 2800)**_

" _And now, I attack with Black Skull Dragon! GO, MOLTEN FIREBALL!"_

 _The Dragon opened its maw, and launched a barrage of molten balls of lava at the mind controlled time, the scream was fully Barriss' own._

 _ **(Sidious: 2800 - 0000)**_

 _With the Sith Lord defeated, the eye mark disappeared from Barriss' forehead, causing her to fall back in a dead faint. Luminara immediately rushed to her Padawan's side, checking her vitals for any signs of life. She sighed in relief when she felt that Barriss still had a steady pulse._

" _This is bad. This is very bad." Anakin thought to himself._

* * *

 _ *****End Flashback*****_

* * *

And so, here we are.

Once Barriss had regained consciousness, she was briefed on the situation and brought to the council chambers where they were all brought up to speed.

"I'm afraid Anakin is right. This is indeed very bad." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes. And if what Master Yoda saw in his vision is correct… it means that Sidious and his Light Hunters will be going after Ahsoka!" Mace added, now aware of the severity of the situation.

Barriss was looking down because of the situation. She felt as if the whole thing was all her fault. If she'd just had stronger mental defenses, she wouldn't have been taken over by Sidious, and none of this nonsense would be happening!

"We need to register for Battle City, and stop Sidious from getting the Pyramid of Light!" Shaak said. "Everyone build your best decks, and get your rarest cards. You all know of the ante rule that has been put into effect by Kaiba."

The others nodded, and began to exit the room as the meeting was adjourned. However, Barriss wasn't sure she could do something like this. She knew that with her rarest card, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, she'd qualify for the tournament with a five star rating. But could she even trust herself to ever duel again? After everything she's done?

" _What should I do?"_ Barriss mentally asked herself.

The Mirialan shook her head, and left the room. She already has a deck, but it would probably be better to modify it. Especially with the Sith on the prowl.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Please note that one turn kills will be extremely rare in this story. Next up on my update list is Rosario GX. Hope you guys enjoy this story as it finally comes together. And if anyone can guess the archetype that Barriss uses, you'll get a shoutout next chapter. And be sure to check out the poll I posted on my profile and vote!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_*****I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Yu-Gi-Oh!*****_

 _ **Ventress' Frightfurs**_

* * *

 _Monster Cards (Twenty Cards)_

* * *

 _ **Edge Imp Tomahawk**_

 _ **Fluffal Dog x2**_

 _ **Fluffal Leo x2**_

 _ **Edge Imp Frightfuloid**_

 _ **Edge Imp Chain x2**_

 _ **Fluffal Bear**_

 _ **Edge Imp Sabres x3**_

 _ **Edge Imp Saw x2**_

 _ **Fluffal Owl**_

 _ **Fluffal Sheep**_

 _ **Fluffal Cat**_

 _ **Fluffal Rabbit**_

 _ **Fluffal Mouse**_

 _ **Fluffal Wings**_

* * *

 _Spell Cards (Fourteen Cards)_

* * *

 _ **Frightfur Fusion x3**_

 _ **Raigeki**_

 _ **Polymerization**_

 _ **Dark Hole x2**_

 _ **Stitching Reborn x2**_

 _ **Mystical Space Typhoon x2**_

 _ **Frightfur Factoryx2**_

 _ **Toy Vender**_

* * *

 _Trap Cards (Six Cards)_

* * *

 _ **Fluffal Crane**_

 _ **Bottomless Trap Hole**_

 _ **Designer Frightfur**_

 _ **Mirror Force**_

 _ **Magic Cylinder**_

 _ **Frightfur March**_

* * *

 _Extra Deck (Seven Cards)_

* * *

 _ **Frightfur Mad Chimera**_

 _ **Frightfur Sabre-Tooth**_

 _ **Frightfur Leo**_

 _ **Frightfur Bear**_

 _ **Frightfur Wolf**_

 _ **Frightfur Tiger**_

 _ **Frightfur Sheep**_

* * *

 _ **The Duels Begin: Ahsoka's Performapals vs. Ventress' Frightfurs!**_

* * *

Walking through the streets of the Battle City Tournament grounds was Ahsoka Tano. She looked pretty much the same, only now she was sporting a new item to her wardrobe. It was a large pendant that looked like a right side up pyramid that was held around her neck by a golden chain. The pyramid was a crystalline blue color, and had a golden wedjat eye with a spherical red gem for a pupil on the front of it.

This item is none other than the strongest of the Items of Sacred Light; the Pyramid of Light. It looks like Yoda's vision is one step closer to becoming reality, doesn't it, folks?

Ahsoka stopped walking for a moment, and began to fiddle with the Pyramid of Light. She still remembered the talk she had with Ishizu before she left the museum.

* * *

 _ *****IIITT'SSSS FLASHBACK TIME!*****_

* * *

" _So, tell me, how did you know I'd be coming?" Ahsoka asked. "You clearly aren't Force Sensitive, so how did you know?"_

 _The young Togruta and the human woman were walking through the museum's recently installed Egyptian exhibit, and Ahsoka was anxious to get some answers. Ishizu didn't need the Force to sense the Togruta's discomfort, and decided to let her secret be known._

" _The Millennium Necklace that I wear sometimes grants me the ability to see the future. It showed me a vision of what was to happen with the bombing of the Jedi Temple and you becoming a fugitive for awhile, so I acted on that vision. That is how I knew you would come here." Ishizu explained._

 _While this didn't sit well with Ahsoka, in terms of being the answer she wanted, she accepted it nonetheless. As the two girls walked down the halls of the Egyptian exhibit, Ahsoka couldn't help but marvel at some of the ancient artifacts and stone carvings that adorned the area. Especially one that showed a Pharaoh and a priest that looked to be dueling using the Dark Magician and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon._

 _But that's when Ishizu stopped in front of a stone tablet._

" _This tablet is why I have asked you to come with me." Ishizu said._

 _Ahsoka looked up, and was amazed by what she was seeing. On this particular carving was what looked like a Togrutan woman that was the Pharaoh of a kingdom. She wore royal Egyptian garb, and had a pyramid shaped pendant around her neck. Behind her were carvings of several monsters that looked like her Odd-Eyes monsters. And behind them were three mighty beasts that looked demonic in nature. And behind THEM was an even bigger carving of what looked like a fusion of those last three monsters._

" _What is this? What do these carvings mean?" Ahsoka asked._

" _This stone tablet tells the story of your five thousand year old Egyptian ancestor. She was the Pharaoh of a neighboring kingdom, and was also one of its greatest warriors. With her Item of Sacred Light known as the the Pyramid of Light, she could call upon her Kingdom's greatest protectors, and even merge them into a single entity. She was the last Pharaoh of her family line… or, so we thought." Ishizu explained._

 _This caught Ahsoka's attention, as she thought for sure that the history lesson was over. But apparently, it was just beginning._

" _We examined the hieroglyphs of the Pharaoh's tomb, and discovered that she was the ancestor of the Tano Family line. Ahsoka Tano, you have been chosen by the Pyramid of Light and the Sacred Beasts of your family's Kingdom."_

 _Ishizu then opened a secret panel in the wall, revealing an item that Ahsoka thought she'd never see in her lifetime._

" _NO WAY! The Pyramid of Light!" Ahsoka gasped in shock._

" _That's correct. And like the Pharaoh before you, you shall wear the Pyramid of Light and use its power to protect your people along with those closest to you, Ahsoka Tano." Ishizu said as she placed the Pyramid of Light around Ahsoka's neck._

 _As soon as Ishizu let go of the Item of Sacred Light, Ahsoka felt herself being filled with an ancient power. One that seemed to be even greater than that of the Force, if that was even possible. Ishizu turned to leave, but before leaving, she gave Ahsoka a few words of warning._

" _Be warned, young princess. Darth Sidious has gotten his hands on an Item of Sacred Light, as well as the Sacred Beast cards. He has infiltrated the tournament at Battle City, and is after the Pyramid of Light. You must stop him and reclaim both the Sacred Beasts, and his Dagger of Light!" Ishizu warned._

 _And with that, she walked off._

 _Ahsoka watched as the woman left. She couldn't help but fiddle with the Pyramid of Light, wondering how she would be able to do this._

" _I guess there's no other way to go about it. I'll have to make it to the final rounds of Battle City!" Ahsoka said to herself._

 _And with that, she walked out of the museum, ready to face off against any foe that came her way._

* * *

 _ *****The Flashback is now over. Please remember to dump any unfinished snacks and drinks, and don't litter. Thank you.*****_

* * *

" _If I'm going to defeat Sidious and get back the Sacred Beasts and the Dagger of Light, then I'll have to hurry and win six Locator Cards!"_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

As she walked through the city, Ahsoka saw duels going on left and right. There were also crowds of people cheering on the duelists, but this caused the streets to get choked with still people and aliens. She honestly felt sorry for those who had to go to work.

There were several competitors that all had Locator Cards, but Ahsoka wanted to face off against an opponent that had real skill. She didn't want to fight against someone who was no doubt a weak duelist with too much pride.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Ahsoka froze in mid step at the sound of the familiar voice. She turned around and saw a familiar Dathomirian bounty hunter smirking at her, a standard Duel Disk strapped to her arm.

"Hello, Ahsoka. It's nice to finally find a challenge in this tournament." Ventress mocked.

"Ventress? What're you doing here?" Ahsoka asked before gripping the chain of her Pyramid of Light. "If you're here to get the Pyramid of Light for Sidious, then you're sadly mistaken!"

Ventress merely smirked and pulled out a Locator Card.

"I did get a job offer from that sleemo, but I decided against it. I'm much more interested in participating in this tournament. And I've decided to challenge you first, and take your rarest card and Locator Card!" Ventress declared. "So do you accept my challenge? Or are you too frightened to duel a stronger opponent?"

Not one to back down from a challenge, Ahsoka took her deck out of its case, shuffled and cut her cards, and inserted it into her Duel Disk. It activated, and caused a Duel Board made of gold colored energy appear. In response to this, Ventress did the same and activated her own Duel Disk.

"You really think I'd turn down a challenge, bog witch? Think again!" Ahsoka declared.

"Just don't cry when I knock you out of the tournament and take your rarest card." Ventress mocked.

" **LET'S DUEL!"** both shouted.

 _ **(Ventress: 4000)**_

 _ **(Ahsoka: 4000)**_

"I will begin this duel." Ventress said, drawing a card.

She looked at it before adding it to her hand. She had Fluffal Bear, Fluffal Sheep, Edge Imp Saw, Frightfur March, Designer Frightfur, and Polymerization.

" _Hmm, not my best hand, but I can work with this."_ Ventress thought to herself. Out loud she said "First I'll summon my Fluffal Sheep in Defense Mode!"

Her Duel Disk hummed to life as a solid vision hologram of the monster on the card appeared. It appeared to be an indescribably adorable stuffed sheep with fluffy yellow wool, the cutest set of big green eyes you'd ever see, and a pair of angel wings on the sides of its body.

The sheep bleated cutely as it settled onto the field, causing all of the females in the crowd, duelist and non duelist alike, to go d'aaaawww with hearts in their eyes. Even Ahsoka thought that this monster was cute.

 _ **(Fluffal Sheep: Fairy-Type/ EARTH/ Level 2/ ATK; 400/ DEF/ 800)**_

"Awww, why'd you have to use such an adorable monster against me? Now I don't want to destroy it!" Ahsoka whined.

"Oh, don't let my Fluffals and their cuteness fool you. They can be very dangerous when they want to be." Ventress said with a smirk. "Now, I'll set a card face-down, ending my turn."

A card appeared on the Dathomirian's field.

"Alright then, my draw!"

Ahsoka looked at the card she drew and put it with the others in her hand. So far, she had Stargazer Magician, Performapal Salutiger, Performapal Sword Fish, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Advent, and Command Performance.

"I'll start this off by placing my Timegazer Magician in my Pendulum Zone!" Ahsoka declared.

A giant hologram of a slowly swinging pendulum crystal appeared above Ahsoka. And next to that on her left side, a column of light containing a monster appeared. This monster looked like a humanoid with long platinum blonde hair that went down to its mid back, pale skin, and crystal blue eyes. It was dressed in all white including a white mask that covered its face from the nose down. It was also carrying a large staff that looked like an astronomical tool.

 _ **(Stargazer Magician (Pendulum): Spellcaster-Type/ DARK/ Level 5/ Pendulum Scale; 1/ ATK; 1200/ DEF; 2400)**_

"And now, I'll normal summon my Performapal Salutiger in Attack Mode!"

The field hummed to life as a humanoid Tiger wearing a ringmaster's outfit appeared on Ahsoka's field.

 _ **(Performapal Salutiger: Beast-Warrior Type/ EARTH/ level 4/ ATK; 1700/ DEF; 500)**_

"My Salutiger has more than enough power to send that sheep packing." Ahsoka said. " **Now, attack her Fluffal Sheep with Tiger Claw Strike!"**

Performapal Salutiger saluted, and ran at the stuffed animal with his claws poised to strike. The stuffed sheep bleated as it was cut in half before bursting into pixels and going to the Graveyard. Ventress' Life Points weren't lowered by this, but it didn't matter to Ahsoka.

And Salutiger has a special ability. Whenever he destroys an opponent's monster by battle, I can search my deck for a Pendulum Performapal monster and add it to my hand!" Ahsoka explained.

A card was ejected from Ahsoka's deck and added to her hand, before her Duel Disk automatically re-shuffled her deck.

"And like you did before, I'll also end my turn by playing one card face-down. Your move, bog witch!" Ahsoka said as a card appeared on her field.

"You may have destroyed my monster, but I'll find a way to win. After all, this duel has only just begun!" Ventress declared, drawing a card.

She looked at it, and smirked, knowing that it would be enough to help her score a major dent in her opponent's Life Points.

"First, I'm activating the Magic Card, Polymerization! With this card, I can fuse any two or more compatible monsters from my hand or field! So I'll fuse my Fluffal Leo with my Edge Imp Saw in order to summon one of my strongest monsters; my Frightfur Leo!" Ventress declared.

A small tornado burst out from the field as a new monster - HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS THAT MONSTROSITY!?

It looked like some kind of deranged stuffed lion. Its mouth was full of sharp teeth,saw blades for claws, several buzzsaws in its mane, and a single golden buzzsaw as its torso. There were also a few bandage wrappings around its arms and legs, and there seemed to be a very sinister aura permeating from this monster.

 _ **(Frightfur Leo: Fiend-Type/ DARK/ Level 7/ ATK; 2400/ DEF; 2000)**_

"He's quite the looker, isn't he? The Frightfurs are my deck's ace in the hole. And you are about to experience the true terror that is my Leo! **NOW, MY MONSTER, ATTACK HER TIGER WITH BUZZSAW BLITZ!"**

The Frightfur monster rushed in to slice and dice the Salutiger, but Ahsoka seemed to be one step ahead of the bald woman.

"Nice try, Ventress, but I'm activating my Trap Card; Command Performance!" Ahsoka declared.

"Command Performance? What does that card do?" Ventress asked.

"It's quite simple, really." Ahsoka said with a smirk. "So long as I control a Performapal monster, I can change all of my opponent's Attack position monsters to Defense Mode! And they can't change their battle position until the end of the next turn!"

Ventress could only look on helplessly as her lion was switched into Defense Mode, making her unable to complete her Battle Phase. She growled as she realized that this wasn't going to be as easy as she once thought.

"Very clever, girl." growled Ventress. "I'll place one card face-down, and end my turn."

A second card appeared on Ventress' side of the field.

"Then I draw,"

Ahsoka looked at the card in her hand, and smirked, knowing this next move would really help her out.

"And now, I'll place my Skullcrobat Joker in my other Pendulum Zone!"

A second pillar of light with a new monster in it appeared next to the Stargazer Magician. This new monster looked like a male acrobat/joker that was dressed in a way that I can only describe as a look from the Skullgirls franchise. He laughed a bit as he did a triple twist backflip into his part of Ahsoka's field.

 _ **(Skullcrobat Joker (Pendulum): Spellcaster-Type/ DARK/ Level 4/ Pendulum Scale; 8/ ATK; 1800/ DEF; 100)**_

Once the Pendulum activation was completed, the monster cards in Ahsoka's hand began to glow. This odd reaction caused Ventress to narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"Why are your cards glowing like that?" Ventress asked.

"I'm glad you asked. You see, Pendulum monsters are quite a tricky to use, yet useful breed of monsters. They can be treated as both Monster Cards, and Spell Cards. And if I have two Pendulum monsters of differing Pendulum Scale numbers in my Pendulum Zone, I can special summon as many monsters whose levels are within the scale from my hand as I can!" Ahsoka explained.

She then looked at the monsters behind her, and smiled as she saw the Pendulum gently swinging as it glowed with intense power.

"My Stargazer Magician is a Rank 1 on the Pendulum Scale, and my Skullcrobat Joker is a Rank 8. That means I can special summon as many monsters as I want, so long as their level is from one to eight!" Ahsoka declared.

" **NO!"** Ventress cried.

"Yes! And now, I'm gonna do something that I've always wanted to do! SWING, PENDULUM! IT'S TIME FOR A FEW SPECIAL SUMMONS!" Ahsoka declared.

The Pendulum crystal began to swing a little faster as it drew energy from the Stargazer Magician and the Skullcrobat Joker. The word "Pendulum" appeared in dark neon green letters on Ahsoka's Duel Disk, and a swirling red portal appeared between the two spellcaster monsters.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls; duelists of all ages, it's time for my Performapals to put on a show you'll never forget!" Ahsoka played a card, and a blast of energy shot out of the portal. "Please give a big round of applause for Performapal Sword Fish; Defense Mode!"

The ball of light landed on Ahsoka's field, and took on the form of a sword that seemed to have a long, skinny blue fish with sunglasses, an anime tick mark on its head, and a smaller sword blade as a duckbill hairstyle.

 _ **(Performapal Sword Fish: Fish-Type/ WATER/ Level 2/ ATK; 600/ DEF; 600)**_

"But he's not the only one who will be performing today! Because now, let's hear it for my favorite and rarest card; Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A second beam of energy shot out of the portal, and took on the form of a strange new Dragon monster. It was a red and white coloration with a gold colored beak full of needle sharp teeth. It appeared to be semi cybernetic, and was clearly built for fast travel on land, being compact and streamlined. It had mismatched eye colors with the right eye being orange, and the left being green. It also had a dark blue, almost purple orb in the center of its forhead along with a larger one protected underneath its chest armor, a pair of white horns on the sides of its head that also had one orange eye each, and two curved white spikes on its back. The right spike had two green orbs, and the right one had a single red orb. And unlike most other Dragon monster cards, this one has five fingers instead of three or four.

The Dragon roared with power as it stared down at its opponent, making Ventress slightly nervous.

 _ **(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Pendulum): Dragon-Type/ DARK/ Level 7/ Pendulum Scale; 4/ ATK; 2500/ DEF; 2000)**_

NOW Ventress had something to be nervous about. That Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon easily had more attack power than her Frightfur Leo's defensive power. She could easily take it down, and her Life Points would be next.

"Now, it's time for Performapal Sword Fish to activate his special power!" Ahsoka declared.

"Special power?" Ventress asked.

"That's right! He can lower the attack and defense points of an enemy monster by 600 points!" Ahsoka informed.

The literal sword fish glowed blue for a moment before launching several energy balls at the Frightfur Leo. These energy balls transformed into miniature versions of itself, which stabbed into the zombified stuffed animal, making it weaker.

 _ **(Frightfur Leo: Fiend-Type/ DARK/ Level 7/ ATK; 2400 - 1800/ DEF; 2000 - 1400)**_

"And now, Performapal Salutiger will destroy your Frightfur Leo! ATTACK!" Ahsoka commanded.

The tiger leapt into the air, unsheathed his claws, and used gravity to assist it in destroying the Frightfur monster.

"And thanks to Salutiger's effect, I can get another Performapal monster from my deck!" Ahsoka said, taking her card. "And now that you're wide open to a direct attack, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon will strike you down! **Go, with Spiral Flame Breath!"**

Odd-Eyes roared in acknowledgement, and shot a spiraling blast of red fire at the Dathomirian. Ventress gritted her teeth to keep from screaming as she lost several Life Points from that one attack.

 _ **(Ventress: 4000 - 1500)**_

"Looks like you've already lost more than half of your Life Points, Ventress. I'm still waiting to see the true power of your Frightfur monsters." Ahsoka taunted with a smug grin.

Ventress growled at the fact that she'd let this happen. But her anger soon turned into a smug grin.

" _Hmph! She may have defeated my Frightfur Leo… But he's only ONE of my most powerful monsters! And he's certainly not my rarest card either! Just you wait, Ahsoka! Soon I'll knock you out of the tournament, and your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon will be mine!"_ Ventress thought to herself.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Next to be Updated:**_

 _ **Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse: Red Lantern**_

 _ **Rosario GX**_


	4. Chapter 4

_*****Previously on Ahsoka in Battle City…*****_

* * *

 _"Ventress? What're you doing here?" Ahsoka asked before gripping the chain of her Pyramid of Light. "If you're here to get the Pyramid of Light for Sidious, then you're sadly mistaken!"_

 _Ventress merely smirked and pulled out a Locator Card._

 _"I did get a job offer from that sleemo, but I decided against it. I'm much more interested in participating in this tournament. And I've decided to challenge you first, and take your rarest card and Locator Card!" Ventress declared. "So do you accept my challenge? Or are you too frightened to duel a stronger opponent?"_

 _"First, I'm activating the Magic Card, Polymerization! With this card, I can fuse any two or more compatible monsters from my hand or field! So I'll fuse my Fluffal Leo with my Edge Imp Saw in order to summon one of my strongest monsters; my Frightfur Leo!" Ventress declared._

* * *

 _"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon will strike you down! **Go, with Spiral Flame Breath!"**_

 _Odd-Eyes roared in acknowledgement, and shot a spiraling blast of red fire at the Dathomirian. Ventress gritted her teeth to keep from screaming as she lost several Life Points from that one attack._

 _ **(Ventress: 4000 - 1500)**_

 _"Looks like you've already lost more than half of your Life Points, Ventress. I'm still waiting to see the true power of your Frightfur monsters." Ahsoka taunted with a smug grin._

 _Ventress growled at the fact that she'd let this happen. But her anger soon turned into a smug grin._

 _"Hmph! She may have defeated my Frightfur Leo… But he's only ONE of my most powerful monsters! And he's certainly not my rarest card either! Just you wait, Ahsoka! Soon I'll knock you out of the tournament, and your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon will be mine!" Ventress thought to herself._

* * *

 _ **Special Power of the Pendulum**_

* * *

 _ *****Ahsoka: Remaining Life Points; 4000/ Monsters; Performapal Salutiger, Performapal Sword Fish, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon/ Pendulum Zone; Stargazer Magician, Skullcrobat Joker*****_

 _ **(Current Hand: Odd-Eyes Advent)**_

 _ *****Ventress: Remaining Life Points; 1500/ Face-down Cards; 2*****_

 _ **(Current Hand: Fluffal Bear, Edge Imp Tomahawk)**_

* * *

"Well, bog witch, it looks like I'm about to win this duel. You put up a valiant effort, but it looks like it was all for naught!" Ahsoka said proudly. "Make your next move, and prepare to lose!"

Ventress growled and gritted her teeth at Ahsoka's confidence. She had to admit, the former Padawan had a fairly decent deck, but she wasn't worried. A menacing grin made its way to the Dathomirian's face. A grin that set off major warning bells in Ahsoka's mind.

"You may have defeated my Frightfur Leo… but he's only ONE of my most powerful monsters." Ventress declared.

That made Ahsoka's eyes widen in shock. Only ONE!? Just how many of these Frightfur monsters does Ventress have?

"Sleeping in my deck is a monster with more than enough power to utterly destroy you! And there's nothing you can do to stop it!" Ventress said maniacally. "But for now, I draw!"

She looked at the card in her hand, and grinned. This would definitely help her. Win the duel.

"First, I'm activating my Trap Card," a card flipped up on Ventress' field. "Designer Frightfur! With this card in play, I can choose a Fluffal or Edge Imp monster in my Graveyard, and special summon it! And I choose my Fluffal Sheep!"

The slot on Ventress' Duel Disk where her Graveyard would be lit up, and her Fluffal Sheep appeared back on the field. It bleated cutely as it crouched down in Defense Mode.

 _ **(Fluffal Sheep: Fairy-Type/ EARTH/ Level 2/ ATK; 400/ DEF/ 800)**_

"I get the feeling that there's more to that Trap Card than just special summoning." Ahsoka stated.

"You are correct. You see, when a Fluffal or Edge Imp monster is special summoned through the use of Designer Frightfur, it is treated as a Frightfur monster that I can use for a Fusion Summon! So now, I'll activate the card I just drew!"

Ventress played a card, and a swirling vortex opened up above her field.

"It's my Frightfur Fusion Spell Card! And with it, I'll fuse my Fluffal Sheep with the Fluffal Bear and Edge Imp Tomahawk in my hand to summon my Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!" Ventress declared.

There was a brief flash of light as Ventress' monster began to descend from the vortex above. Once again, it looked to be some sort of hideous stuffed animal from hell. It was a tiger with dark blue fur, green teeth, a pair of glowing red eyes in its mouth, and it was stabbed with all sorts of swords and daggers.

 _ **(Frightfur Sabre-Tooth: Fiend-Type/ DARK/ Level 8/ ATK; 2400/ DEF; 2000)**_

"Oh, and Frightfur Sabre-Tooth has a special ability. When he's fusion summoned with the appropriate fusion material monsters, all Frightfur monsters I control gain 400 attack points, and he can't be destroyed by battle or card effects!" Ventress explained.

The possessed stuffed animal began to glow with a ghastly aura as its power increased. And this ability was something that Ahsoka didn't want to deal with right now.

 _ **(Frightfur Sabre-Tooth: Fiend-Type/ DARK/ Level 8/ ATK; 2400 - 2800/ DEF; 2000)**_

"And now, my Frightfur Sabre-Tooth will show off its fangs! **Attack her Salutiger with Demonic Edge Strike!"**

The toy did as commanded, and launched several of the blades from its body at Ahsoka's Performapal. He roared in pain as the steel was driven through his body before shattering like glass and going to the Graveyard. Ahsoka grunted as she was hit by the backlash.

 _ **(Ahsoka: 4000 - 2900)**_

"Do you see the true terror of my Frightfur monsters now, Tano? They are far superior to your pathetic Performapals, and will continue to destroy them all!" Ventress declared. "And I think you've suffered enough for one turn. So, I'll turn it over to you."

Ahsoka growled as she recovered from that last attack. Salutiger may not have been her strongest Performapal, but he was definitely an essential one. Not to mention she lost quite a few Life Points from that attack.

"Okay, I draw,"

Ahsoka looked at the card in her hand, and saw that it was a Spell Card. She added it to her hand, knowing that it wouldn't be enough to stop her opponent's Frightfur Sabre-Tooth.

" _I can't risk an even bigger dent in my Life Points, so I'd better switch my monsters to Defense Mode. Hopefully, she doesn't target my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon for an attack."_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

She moved her Monster Cards to a face-up horizontal position.

"I switch all of my monsters to Defense Mode," Ahsoka's monsters took up defensive postures. "And that's it."

"That's it is quite right! Because once my next turn comes around, the rest of your Life Points will be gone, and your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon will be dueling for me!" Ventress declared.

"He will never join you!" Ahsoka growled, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"We shall see about that." Ventress remarked.

She drew a card from her deck, and was pleasantly surprised to see that she had drawn just the card she needed.

"Perfect! I'll begin my turn by summoning my Edge Imp Sabres in Attack Mode!"

A new monster appeared on the older woman's field. This monster looked like a possessed cluster of scissors. It had glowing red eyes, and its blades gleamed menacingly in the daylight.

 _ **(Edge Imp Sabres: Fiend-Type/ DARK/ Level 3/ ATK; 1200/ DEF; 800)**_

"And now, I enter my Battle Phase! Edge Imp Sabres, turn her Sword Fish into sushi!" Ventress commanded.

The possessed sewing tool began snipping rapidly, and charged at Performapal Sword Fish. The fish had no time to feel any pain as it was diced into pieces and sent to the Graveyard. The backlash caused Ahsoka to wince, but she knew what was coming next. And it was something that made her heart ache with sadness.

"And now, my Frightfur Sabre-Tooth will take out your Dragon!" Ventress declared.

Ahsoka didn't even bother to hold back her tears as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was destroyed by the Frightfur monster before her. The girl's Life Points didn't go down, but she fell to her knees anyway. Something that Ventress seemed to take great pleasure in.

"That's right, girl, kneel before your betters! For once my next turn comes up, I will wipe out the rest of your Life Points and eliminate you from the tournament once and for all!" Ventress gloated.

But Ahsoka wasn't listening. She was just sitting there, staring at the spot where Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon once stood.

" _Odd-Eyes… I'm so sorry! I couldn't save you. I couldn't protect you like I promised all those years ago…"_

* * *

 _ *****IIITT'SSSS FLASHBACK TIME!*****_

* * *

" _Give it back! Give it back!"_

 _A six year old Ahsoka Tano was currently trying to get her Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon card back from an older group of Padawans that took it from her. The bullies merely laughed at the youngling's efforts._

" _Yeah? And what are you gonna do if we don't?" the leader taunted._

 _Naturally, being a small child who was still not in full control of her emotions, Ahsoka fell to the ground and began to cry. An action that made the leader laugh even more._

" _Ha! Look at the little freak, crying like a baby! She wouldn't even know how to use a card this powerful if she tried!" he taunted._

 _He and his cronies continued to laugh at the little Togruta girl's expense, but froze up as a familiar voice made itself known._

" _And just what do you three think you are doing?"_

 _They turned around to see Jedi Master Plo-Koon standing there looking none too pleased._

" _M-Master Plo…!" the leader yelped._

" _I believe that card belongs to the Youngling that you have been so callously taunting. Please return it at once." Plo-Koon ordered._

 _And although his voice was calm, the Padawan bullies could tell that his tolerance wasn't very high today. So with great reluctance, the leader gave the card back to little 'Soka before he and his goons stalked off._

 _With her Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon card back in her hands, Ahsoka began to calm down. She made a silent promise that day; to do everything in her power to protect her card from every threat._

* * *

 _ *****Flashback Over*****_

* * *

And now, Ahsoka felt as though she had broken that promise. Her monster was destroyed, and now she was going to lose him to the bog witch over there. But that's when she heard a beeping from her Duel Disk. Ahsoka looked at the greave, and saw that her Extra Deck was flashing.

"Huh? What's going on with my Extra Deck?" Ahsoka asked herself.

She pushed the icon, and gasped at what she was seeing.

It was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! He didn't go to the Graveyard when he was destroyed! It was sent to her Extra Deck instead! And if what Ahsoka remembered about Pendulum monsters was correct, then…

She broke out into a huge grin, and stood back up.

"This duel's not over yet, Ventress! I still have a few surprises in store for you! I draw!"

Ahsoka looked at her card, and smirked.

" _Perfect!"_ Ahsoka thought to herself before saying "It's time to Pendulum Summon! From my hand, I Pendulum Summon my Performapal Hip Hippo!"

A pink hippo wearing circus performer clothes appeared on the field from the portal behind the Pendulum. It did a flip, and stuck the landing in Defense Mode.

 _ **(Performapal Hip Hippo: Beast-Type/ EARTH/ Level 3/ ATK; 800/ DEF; 800)**_

"But that's not all! Please give a big hand for the return performance of the one… the only… Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Ahsoka declared.

" **WHAT!?"** Ventress cried in utter shock.

And her shock was well warranted. A hidden slot on Ahsoka's Duel Disk opened up to reveal her Extra Deck, and ejected Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's card. The former Padawan grabbed the card and played it, revealing a familiar ball of red light shooting from the Pendulum Vortex.

It once again took on the form of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, who roared as he was once again ready to fight.

 _ **(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Pendulum): Dragon-Type/ DARK/ Level 7/ Pendulum Scale; 4/ ATK; 2500/ DEF; 2000)**_

Ventress was officially freaking out now. She had no idea that Pendulum monsters go to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard when destroyed by battle. But then she began to grin as she realized something.

"Your attempt to frighten me was a nice try, but you've forgotten something. You might be able to lower my Life Points this turn, but neither of them are strong enough to face-off against my Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!" Ventress gloated.

In response to this, Ahsoka just gained an almost predatory grin. Like a lion eyeing a delicious impala.

"Maybe not alone. But what would happen if I were to fuse them into an even stronger version of Odd-Eyes?" Ahsoka asked.

The Dathomirian woman merely narrowed her eyes. If her opponent were to fuse her monsters, who knows WHAT could happen?

"So, here we go, folks! My Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal Hip Hippo will now fuse WITHOUT the use of Polymerization!" Ahsoka declared.

" **What!? Did you say WITHOUT Polymerization!?"** Ventress asked in fear and outrage.

"That's right! This particular fusion monster can not only be fusion summoned, but I can also special summon it by tributing a dark attribute Dragon monster and a beast type monster that I control! In this case, I don't need to use cards like Polymerization!" Ahsoka explained. "NOW, ODD-EYES AND HIP HIPPO, ENTER THE FUSION GATE!"

The two monsters leapt up into a swirling vortex above Ahsoka's field, and merged together. The result was a bright flash of light, and a new version of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appearing on the field. But it was definitely different.

It was a good two feet taller than Odd-Eyes, and was also now covered in dark blue fur. Its armor had changed from red to a leathery brown color, and its energy orbs and blades on its back had been replaced by a huge dagger made out of bone. It now had six wicked sharp talons on each foot, and a pair of hooked fangs jutting out of its lower lip. There were also sharp spikes running down from its back to the end of its tail.

The mighty beast roared with power as it settled into Attack Mode.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's now time for a spectacular Finale! Courtesy of Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Ahsoka declared dramatically, gaining cheers from the audience.

 _ **(Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Dragon-Type/ EARTH/ Level 8/ ATK; 3000/ DEF; 2000)**_

Ventress couldn't believe her eyes. It was a monster that had the same amount of attack power as the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon! And her remaining face-down card wouldn't be able to help her out of this mess.

"Well, Ahsoka… it looks like you've won." Ventress said.

"Yeah. I guess I have." Ahsoka replied. "And I plan on going out with a bang! **Go, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack her Edge Imp Sabres with your Mega Roar Attack!"**

The Dragon took a deep breath and let loose a roar so powerful, the sound waves were visible to the naked eye! It hit the possessed scissors, and caused a massive explosion upon impact.

 _ **(Ventress: 1500 - 0000)**_

As the holograms faded from the field, Ventress walked up to Ahsoka. But instead of anger or depression on her face, she was smiling. And not one of those arrogant or mocking smiles either. This was a true, genuine smile that was only meant to be shared with a friend or loved one.

"Congratulations, Ahsoka Tano. You beat me in this duel fair and square. And as per Battle City regulations, I hereby reward you with my Locator Card and the rarest card in my Dueling Deck; my Frightfur Chimera." Ventress said, taking the afformentioned cards out of her deck case.

Ahsoka took the Locator Card, but didn't take the Frightfur Chimera. An action that stunned and confused Ventress.

"Keep your Frightfur Chimera, Ventress. It won't work with my deck." Ahsoka said. "Besides, I want you to use it against me when we duel again. Because I'm challenging you to a rematch when this tournament is over!"

Ventress' eyes widened a bit before she broke out into a huge grin.

"Count on it! Because next time, I won't lose!" Ventress said.

And with that, the two duelists went their separate ways. One to continue on in the tournament, and the other to go find some work. Hey, she may be a duelist, but Ventress is still a bounty hunter. And who knows? Maybe someday, Ventress will make a career out of pro dueling.

But what neither girl noticed was that there was someone else watching them duel. A hooded figure in a white cloak. And this cloak had a decorative mark on the hood. This mark… it looks like the eye on the Pyramid of Light!

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Next to be updated: Codon Stream of Planet Vegeta**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Barriss' Atlantean Deck**_

* * *

 _Monster Cards_

* * *

 _ **The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep**_

 _ **Atlantean Pikeman x2**_

 _ **Fortress Whale**_

 _ **Terrorking Salmon**_

 _ **Amazon of the Seas**_

 _ **Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon**_

 _ **Mecha Sea Dragon Plesion**_

 _ **Warrior of Atlantis x2**_

 _ **Atlantean Dragoons x2**_

 _ **Legendary Atlantean Tridon x2**_

 _ **Atlantean Marksman**_

 _ **Atlantean Attack Squad**_

 _ **Mermaid Archer**_

 _ **Atlantean Heavy Infantry**_

 _ **Neptabyss the Atlantean Prince**_

* * *

 _Spell Cards_

* * *

 _ **Swords of Revealing Light**_

 _ **Lemuria, the Forgotten City**_

 _ **Umiiruka**_

 _ **Call of the Atlanteans x2**_

 _ **Mystical Space Typhoon x2**_

 _ **Fortress Whale's Oath**_

 _ **Lightning Vortex**_

 _ **Dark Hole x2**_

 _ **Raigeki**_

 _ **Contact with the Aquamirror**_

* * *

 _Trap Cards_

* * *

 _ **Magic Jammer x2**_

 _ **Mirror Force x2**_

 _ **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**_

 _ **Bottomless Trap Hole**_

 _ **Trap Jammer**_

* * *

 _Extra Deck_

* * *

 _ **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon**_

 _ **Shark Fortress**_

 _ **Black Ray Lancer**_

 _ **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon**_

 _ **Shark Caesar**_

* * *

 _ *****I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!*****_

 _ *****Minor AN: Please note that all decks I list in a chapter are ones that I have built and tested to make sure they work.*****_

* * *

 _ **The XYZ Duelist's Debut (Act I)**_

* * *

"Alright, everyone, be sure to keep your eyes peeled for any signs of Ahsoka." Obi-Wan ordered.

The Jedi had split into groups of four in their efforts to both locate Ahsoka, and advance in the Tournament. Obi-Wan had chosen to go with Anakin, Luminara, and Barriss, and their search thus far has turned up empty. Then again, in a crowd this huge, one would have to have very good eyesight not to miss a young Togruta with Ahsoka's eye markings.

Although, Barriss was keeping her hood up in an effort to hide her face. Not that her master or the others blamed her. After all, word of what happened to her hasn't been revealed to the public yet. And as such, Barriss has had to conceal her identity in order to weave through the crowd without problems.

"I just hope that Ahsoka can make it through this tournament without running into any Light Hunters." Barriss said.

"You and me both, Barriss." Anakin said in agreement.

As they continued on their way, Luminara could sense her Padawan's discomfort and fear. It pained the elder Mirialan to see the young woman that was like her own daughter in such a sorry state. While Barriss' actions weren't her own, the girl still felt immeasurable guilt over what she had done.

" _If only there was something I could do to help her through these times."_ Luminara thought to herself.

As they continued to move through Battle City, all they could do is try to find any trace of Ahsoka while finding opponents. Obi-Wan and the others already had two Locator Cards each, and had won some pretty rare cards that could be used to build some decent decks. Anakin had won a Serpent Night Dragon, Obi-Wan got a Dark Necrofear, and Luminara had received an interesting card known as the Ultimate Tyranno.

But Barriss…? She was just too nervous and self conscious to do any dueling. She was afraid that if she dueled, Sidious might take control of her again. So she's tried to avoid dueling as much as possible during the tournament.

That saddened even Anakin. He knew from watching Ahsoka when she dueled Barriss a few times in the past that the Mirialan Padawan loved dueling. To give up doing something you loved just because you were afraid? That was something that was just not okay.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

The group of Jedi turned around to see that same cloaked figure from the previous chapter. They couldn't see his face, but they definitely knew that this guy was bad news.

"Looks like Lord Sidious will reward me very handsomely. I'll defeat all of you Jedi, and bring him your rarest and most valuable cards." he said with a maniacal grin. "And after that, I'll find and defeat that foolish Ahsoka Tano, and bring her Pyramid of Light to Lord Sidious!"

To prove his point, he took out his Duel Disk and readied his deck. The solid vision hologram projectors flew out from the sides, and activated as they hummed to life.

"Now, which one of you wants to lose first?" he asked arrogantly.

None of the Jedi liked this situation. They were pretty much cornered against one of Sidious' Light Hunters, and had no choice but to duel. Anakin clutched his mechanical hand in barely restrained anger, getting ready to duel this guy himself.

That is, until Barriss got between the two and lowered her hood.

"I will be the one to take you on!" Barriss declared before asking "What is your name, Light Hunter?"

"I am the master of the White Night monsters… I am Ashura!"

The now named Ashura lowered his hood to reveal that he was a member of the Sith Species. He had horn-like growths along his jawline like a beard, red skin, and yellow eyes.

"And may I know the name of my opponent?" Ashura asked.

"I am Barriss Offee! And I shall repent for my sins by defeating your master, and ending this pointless war!"

She activated her own Duel Disk, and once again, a black energy Duel Board appeared as Barriss inserted her deck into the device. It automatically shuffled her deck, and set her Life Points up.

"Now, how many Locator Cards do you have?" Barriss asked.

"I have one Locator Card. But once you've been taken care of, the other Jedi's cards will be easy pickings!" Ashura said arrogantly.

"Well, I'm not about to let that happen! Draw your cards, Ashura!" Barriss ordered as she drew her five cards.

 _ **(Barriss: 4000)**_

"Gladly!" Ashura replied, drawing his five cards.

 _ **(Ashura: 4000)**_

The Sith male looked at his hand, and saw that he'd gotten a good draw. In addition to his Hardened Armed Dragon, Card Destruction, Mystical Space Typhoon, and Mirror Force, he also had…

" _There it is! My White Night Dragon!"_ Ashura thought with glee. " _With this hand, and the combo I have in mind, I'll easily wipe out her Life Points and take not only her rarest card, but something just as precious!"_

"It's my move. I draw!" Barriss said.

She drew a card from her deck, then looked at her cards and saw that she had a pretty decent hand. She had an Atlantean Pikeman, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Bottomless Trap Hole, Swords of Revealing Light, Legendary Atlantean Tridon, and The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep. She nodded in acceptance.

" _It isn't my best hand, but I think I can make do."_ Barriss thought to herself. " _I have no idea what sort of crazy techniques this guy has in his deck, so I'll need to tread carefully."_

Barriss took two cards from her hand, and placed them in her Spell/Trap Card Zone.

"I'll start by placing two cards face-down," two cards appeared on Barriss field. "And I'll summon my Atlantean Pikeman, in Attack Mode!"

Her field hummed to life as an anthropomorphic fish with cyan blue scales holding a sharp spear and wearing scuba gear appeared on Barriss' field.

 _ **(Atlantean Pikeman: Sea Serpent-Type/ WATER/ Level 2/ ATK; 1400/ DEF; 0)**_

"And since I don't trust your hand, I'll also play this Spell Card." Barriss said.

"Don't trust my hand?" Ashura asked.

The Mirialan girl took a card from her hand, and placed it face-up in her Spell/Trap Card Zone.

"The Spell Card known as Swords of Revealing Light!" Barriss declared.

A bright light shone on Ashura's side of the field and took on the form of ten or so swords composed of pure light. And the Sith man could feel the pure magical power radiating from them.

"These magical swords will prevent you from attacking for three full turns, starting now, Ashura!" Barriss said.

But Ashura didn't seem worried. He looked more like he thought that victory was close at hand for himself.

" _Ha! She's merely delaying the inevitable. With the combo move I have in mind, I will easily wipe out her Life Points!"_ Ashura thought to himself before saying "I guess that means it's my turn!"

Ashura drew a card, looked at it, and added it to his hand.

"I don't need to use my stronger cards to destroy you, Barriss Offee. But just in case those face-downs are Trap Cards, I think I'll start by playing a Spell Card of my own." Ashura played his card, revealing a blue and black twister. "Behold, the power of my Mystical Space Typhoon! It allows me to target any Spell or Trap Card on the field, and destroy it!"

A huge gust of wind began to blow, forcing Barriss to shield herself. Her Bottomless Trap Hole was flipped up, and shattered like glass as it was sent to the Graveyard.

"And with your most troublesome trap out of the way, I feel a bit more confident about summoning this!" Ashura declared as he played a card. "Say hello to my Hardened Armed Dragon!"

His field hummed to life as a monster that looked like a fleshy dragon with a bony exoskeleton appeared on the field. It roared as it got ready to fight.

 _ **(Hardened Armed Dragon: Dragon-Type/ EARTH/ Level 4/ ATK; 1500/ DEF; 800)**_

"Unfortunately for me, due to Swords of Revealing Light's effect, I can't attack for a few turns. So, I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down." Ashura said.

A card appeared on his side of the field.

Barriss silently drew her next card. There was no doubt in her mind that this guy was good at dueling. But she needed to take out that monster on his field by using a stronger one. If not, then her Life Points were sure to be lost. But then again, that face-down card had her concerned.

" _If I don't destroy that Hardened Armed Dragon soon, he could summon a monster that will decimate my Life Points! I'll need to bring about a far stronger monster."_ Barriss thought to herself before picking out a card from her hand. " _This will help."_

"I hope that you are prepared to lose some Life Points, Ashura, because I've got a card that will most assuredly destroy you! I summon my Legendary Atlantean Tridon, in Attack Mode!" Barriss declared.

There was another flash of light on her field as a new monster appeared. It looked like a small sea dragon wearing decorative silver armor. It was covered in ocean blue scales, and had piercing red eyes.

 _ **(Legendary Atlantean Tridon: Sea Serpent-Type/ WATER/ Level 3/ ATK; 1600/ DEF; 800)**_

"But he won't be around for long, because I'm activating his special ability! By sacrificing him along with another Sea Serpent-Type monster on my field, I can special summon my Atlantean's greatest protector from my hand or deck! And in addition to that, all of your monsters that are currently on the field lose 300 Attack Points!" Barriss explained.

The two monsters turned into light particles, which began to cluster into an entirely new monster. One that was much bigger, and a lot stronger.

"Please welcome Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon!"

When the monster finished forming, it looked like a grown up version of Legendary Atlantean Tridon. It roared with power as a blue aura kicked engulfed it and the Hardened Armed Dragon.

 _ **(Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon: Sea Serpent-Type/ WATER/ Level 7/ ATK; 2800/ DEF; 1600)**_

 _ **(Hardened Armed Dragon: ATK; 1500 - 1200)**_

"But as I don't trust that face-down card of yours, I won't attack this turn. So it's your move." Barriss said.

Ashura smirked. He had hoped that Barriss would leave herself wide open to an attack by triggering his Trap Card, but this was actually a little better.

" _Brace yourself, Jedi! Because I'm about to summon my strongest and rarest monster, and use its power to banish your mind to the Shadow Realm forever!"_

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Next Update: A Phantom and his Genie**_


	6. Chapter 6

_*****I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Yu-Gi-Oh!*****_

* * *

 _ **Previously on Ahsoka in Battle City…**_

* * *

 **"Looks like Lord Sidious will reward me very handsomely. I'll defeat all of you Jedi, and bring him your rarest and most valuable cards." he said with a maniacal grin. "And after that, I'll find and defeat that foolish Ahsoka Tano, and bring her Pyramid of Light to Lord Sidious!"**

 **To prove his point, he took out his Duel Disk and readied his deck. The solid vision hologram projectors flew out from the sides, and activated as they hummed to life.**

 **"Now, which one of you wants to lose first?" he asked arrogantly.**

 **"The Spell Card known as Swords of Revealing Light!" Barriss declared.**

 **A bright light shone on Ashura's side of the field and took on the form of ten or so swords composed of pure light. And the Sith man could feel the pure magical power radiating from them.**

 **"These magical swords will prevent you from attacking for three full turns, starting now, Ashura!" Barriss said.**

 **Ashura smirked. He had hoped that Barriss would leave herself wide open to an attack by triggering his Trap Card, but this was actually a little better.**

 **"Brace yourself, Jedi! Because I'm about to summon my strongest and rarest monster, and use its power to banish your mind to the Shadow Realm forever!"**

* * *

 ** _The XYZ Duelist's Debut (Finale!)_**

* * *

 _ **Current Stats**_

 _ **Barriss: Life Points; 4000/ Current Hand; The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep, Contact with the Aquamirror/ Field; Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Swords of Revealing Light**_

 _ **Ashura: Life Points; 4000/ Current Hand; White Night Dragon, Card Destruction, Mystic Tomato/ Field; Hardened Armed Dragon, Mirror Force**_

* * *

 _ ***Now…***_

* * *

Ashura was sneering in Barriss' direction, ready to take her out and deal the one attack that would bring him one step closer to winning the duel. And thanks to this creature's ability, he'd be able to get rid of those accursed swords.

"It's my draw!" Ashura declared.

He drew his next card, looked at it, and added it to his hand before selecting another card.

"I play Mystic Tomato in Defense Mode!" Ashura said.

His Duel Disk hummed to life as a monster that vaguely resembled a tomato with a jack-o-lantern face carved into it.

 _ **(Mystic Tomato: Plant-Type/ DARK/ Level 4/ ATK; 1400/ DEF; 1100)**_

"But before I continue with my turn, answer this. Why do you use a deck that you clearly aren't comfortable using?" Ashura asked. "Don't you like using your true deck?"

If there's one thing he hates more than anything, it was his opponents fighting below the best of their abilities. And even though his current opponent, Barriss, managed to get an admittedly powerful monster onto the field, he could tell that these Atlantean cards just don't click with her. And it was beginning to grate on his nerves.

As for Barriss? She had her head down with her eyes closed as she thought of how to best answer her opponent.

"It isn't my deck itself, it's what happened when I last used it." Barriss explained.

"I don't think I follow." Ashura said.

The Mirialan duelist closed her eyes and turned her head in shame and self loathing.

"Your leader, Sidious; he took control of me while I was dueling with my real deck! That's how he managed to use me as a pawn in his horrible scheme!" Barriss said.

"And you fear that he'll do so again if you duel with your real deck, am I right?" Ashura asked, making a gesture that said his turn was over.

"Yeah."

Barriss drew her next card, looked at it, then added it to her hand.

"I begin by summoning The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep in Attack Mode!" Barriss declared.

Her own field hummed to life as a new monster appeared on the field. It was a Dragon with ocean blue scales and golden accents. Its wings more resembled fins, and the end of its tail looked like a powerful rudder. The dragon roared with power as it settled itself on the field.

 _ **(The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep: Sea Serpent-Type/ WATER/ Level 4/ ATK; 1700/ DEF; 1400)**_

"Now, I enter my Battle Phase! **Poseidra, destroy his Mystic Tomato with Hydro Blast attack!"** Barriss ordered.

The massive Dragon roared before launching a stream of pressurized water at the plant monster. An action that caused Ashura to smirk menacingly.

"You played right into my trap, fool! REVEAL THE FACE-DOWN CARD!" Ashura yelled, as his card flipped up. "MIRROR FORCE!"

Suddenly, a magical force field that seemed to be reflective intercepted the attack from Poseidra, blocking the attack. It then shattered like glass, and sent the attack barreling towards Barriss' monsters. It skewered them both, and caused them to blow up, forcing Barriss to grunt and shield herself from the backlash. Fortunately, her Life Points didn't decrease.

And Ashura certainly didn't look very happy due to Barriss' reasons for not dueling with her all.

"You Jedi always say such interesting things, Offee. Aren't you happy to have friends in your pathetic order who are willing to help you OVERCOME YOUR FEARS?" Ashura asked, shouting at the end.

"YES, OF COURSE I AM! BUT I DON'T DESERVE THEIR KINDNESS! Even if I was under the influence of a Sith Lord, I still killed many innocent people in that short amount of time! And i can never be redeemed in the eyes of ANYONE because of it!" Barriss explained, her eyes screwed shut as she remembered all of those dead bodies.

"If that's true, then why did you agree to participate in this tournament?" Ashura asked.

"Because at least this way, I have a chance to repent for my sins." Barriss replied.

Ashura seemed to grin as if that was the answer he was looking for.

"You Jedi certainly are an interesting bunch." he said.

"We get that a lot." Barriss replied.

"NOW, IT'S MY TURN!" declared Ashura as he drew a card. "And I'll start off this turn by sacrificing my Hardened Armed Dragon, and my Mystic Tomato in order to summon… my most wicked beast; White Night Dragon!"

Ashura's monsters were both encased in ice before they shattered. The scattered ice crystals then began to collaborate and form a brand new monster. It was a Dragon that was made entirely of ice! It roared in power as it took flight, and the temperature seemed to drop dramatically.

 _ **(White Night Dragon: Dragon-Type/ WATER/ Level 8/ ATK; 3000/ DEF; 2500)**_

Barriss took a step back at the sight of this creature. It was as strong as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but something told her that there was more to this dragon than meets the eye.

"This is my strongest and rarest card, and its freezing fire will destroy all that attempt to take it on! But let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'll end my turn by playing my Card Destruction spell card! Now we discard our hands, and start out with a clean slate!" Ashura said.

Both players discarded their hands, and Ashura drew a new card while Barriss drew two cards known as Call of the Atlanteans and Fortress Whale's Oath.

"And with that, I end my turn."

Barriss drew her next card, and saw that it was one of her Atlantean Dragoons cards. Coupled with her Fortress Whale's Oath, and her Call of the Atlanteans spell card, she might be able to pull out a win.

"Alright, first I summon my Atlantean Dragoons in attack mode!" Barriss declared.

Her field hummed to life as two new monsters appeared. These two were aquatic warriors that were armed with lances and riding a pair of seahorses.

 _ **(Atlantean Dragoons: Sea Serpent-Type/ WATER/ Level 4/ ATK; 1800/ DEF; 0)**_

"Now, I activate the Spell Card known as Call of the Atlanteans!"

A card that had a picture of several Atlantean monsters appeared on Barriss' side of the field.

"Allow me to explain how it works. When it's activated, I'm allowed to select up to three Sea Serpent monsters in my Graveyard and special summon them, so long as they are level 3 or lower. And I choose to summon my Atlantean Pikeman in Attack Mode, and my Legendary Atlantean Tridon in Defense Mode!" Barriss declared.

Both monsters took up defensive stances as they reappeared on the field.

 _ **(Legendary Atlantean Tridon: Sea Serpent-Type/ WATER/ Level 3/ ATK; 1600/ DEF; 800)**_

 _ **(Atlantean Pikeman: Sea Serpent-Type/ WATER/ Level 2/ ATK; 1400/ DEF; 0)**_

"And that ends my turn, thus destroying my Swords of Revealing Light." Barriss said.

True to her word, the swords surrounding Ashura's side of the field slowly faded from existence. And you know what that means. His monsters are now free to carry out their attacks.

"Very well, then. My draw!"

Ashura drew his next card, and was quite pleased by what he drew.

"I activate my second Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down!"

Barriss grit her teeth as her Scrap-Iron Scarecrow was destroyed, leaving her monsters open to attack.

" **Now, White Night Dragon, unleash your fury! Destroy her Atlantean Pikeman! Blustering Winds!"**

The dragon roared in acknowledgement of its master's wishes, and prepared its attack. It took a deep breath, and unleashed a freezing cold gust of wind at the spear wielding monster. It froze in a block of ice before shattering and going back to the Graveyard. But that's when something odd happened.

Barriss gasped and placed her hand where her heart is located. It felt as if she was being destroyed from the inside out with Force Lightning mixed with icicles stabbing at her insides. Naturally, this warranted concern from the spectators who were watching in the crowd. Especially Luminara.

"Barriss, what's happening!? What's wrong!?" the older Mirialan asked in concern.

"I… I don't know…" replied Barriss.

 _ **(Barriss: 4000 - 1600 = 2400)**_

Ashura smirked at the Jedi's pain.

"Nice to see that you noticed the little incentive I put into effect for you to try and win the duel. You see this?" Ashura asked, taking out something from around his neck.

It looked like a light blue shard of glass connected to a golden chain. It was glowing with an intense power that seemed to be feeding off of life energy.

"This is a Shard of Light; a creation of Lord Sidious. He fashioned one for each of his Light Hunters with the power of his Dagger of Light. And when a Light Hunter activates the power of his Shard of Light, it increases the stakes of the duel." Ashura said with a smirk. "Whoever loses the duel will have their soul banished to the Shadow Realm forever!"

All of the spectators in the crowd gasped upon hearing this. Having one's soul destroyed was like having not existed at all! And they knew that even though she bombed the Jedi Temple and killed many innocent people, Barriss didn't deserve that!

But Barriss didn't look like she was ready to go down just yet.

"It's my move!" Barriss declared as she drew her next card.

She looked at it, and saw that it was exactly what she needed to stop that dragon and save her Life Points, as well as her soul. It was a risky move, but it had to be done.

"Now, I summon my second Atlantean Dragoons in Attack Mode!" Barriss declared.

A second pair of seahorse riding warriors appeared on her field, ready to defend Atlantis.

 _ **(Atlantean Dragoons: Sea Serpent-Type/ WATER/ Level 4/ ATK; 1800/ DEF; 0)**_

"And now that I have two monsters of equal level on my field, I can build the Overlay Unit to call upon a much mightier beast!" Barriss said, as she overlayed her Atlantean Dragoons cards and drew a card from her extra deck.

A black portal opened up in front of the Mirialan, and her two Atlantean Dragoons turned into energy before flying into it. A pair of purple eyes lit up from the portal as something growled within the vortex.

" **I summon the XYZ monster, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"**

Something flew out of the portal as it closed up, and a new monster took to the field. But there's something about this dragon that's eerily familiar. For one thing, its basic body design is similar to that of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, but there are several key differences. For one thing, this dragon was mostly purple and black with a moderate amount of armor that was teal and silver with fuchsia accents here and there. It also had several blades that formed its wings with a single purple orb in each wing. It also had smaller blades protruding from its forearms, head, chin, and the end of its tail. Twin orbs orbited the dragon like electrons orbiting an atom.

The dragon let loose a roar so loud, one thought a tremor might have happened.

 _ **(Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon: Dragon-Type/ XYZ/ DARK/ Level 4/ ATK; 2500/ DEF; 2000)**_

While surprised that his opponent was able to XYZ summon, Ashura wasn't too worried. This dragon has only 2500 attack points. It was nowhere near strong enough to destroy his White Night Dragon. But it looked like Barriss has yet to finish.

"And now, I activate Dark Rebellion Dragon's special ability! By removing two Overlay Units, my dragon can halve the attack of your own!" Barriss declared.

The lights orbiting Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon were absorbed into the orbs in its wings, and the dragon roared as it sent out an aura of dark purple energy. This energy engulfed White Night Dragon, causing it to grow limp and weak.

 _ **(White Night Dragon: ATK; 3000 ÷ 2 = 1500)**_

Ashura growled in anger. This made things much more difficult now that his strongest monster was rendered weak. But Barriss was smirking as her eyes began to glow with a faint purple energy.

"Oh, and here's the kicker! The attack power that your monster lost is now added to MY dragon's own!" Barriss added.

" **NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"** Ashura yelled in denial.

But it was true. The aura retracted from White Night Dragon, and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon growled as it grew even more powerful with the power it took from its enemy.

 _ **(Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon: ATK; 2500 + 1500 = 4000)**_

"And now, I switch my Legendary Atlantean Tridon to Attack Mode."

The Sea Serpent monster growled as it got ready to strike.

" **Now, Dark Rebellion, send that dragon back to the Ice Age with XYZ Firestorm!"** Barriss commanded.

Her dragon roared in acknowledgement, took a deep breath, and flew up into the air before launching a literal storm of purple and black fire blasts at the Dragon. The weakened White Night Dragon didn't stand a chance, and blew up upon contact with the dark fire.

Ashura grunted as he felt much of his soul being drained along with his Life Points.

 _ **(Ashura: 4000 - 2500 = 1500)**_

"I'm sorry that it's come to this, Ashura. I didn't want anyone to die, but you've left me with no choice." Barriss said regretfully. "This ends here! LEGENDARY ATLANTEAN TRIDON, STRIKE HIM DOWN!"

The sea serpent monster hissed and charged at Ashura. The Sith Pureblood didn't have time to feel any pain as he lost his remaining Life Points, and his soul.

 _ **(Ashura: 1500 - 1600 = 0000)**_

As the Sith fell to the ground, his Shard of Light shattered as its job was done. The holograms disappeared from the field, Barriss closed her eyes and waited for the crowd to attack her. The people and aliens in the chair did indeed charge at her, but what followed startled her greatly.

The crowd erupted into cheers and began to throw her up into the air, chanting her name in praise. For a moment, she didn't know what to think, but Barriss soon smiled and began laughing as she realized something. The people were beginning to forgive her!

Luminara smiled upon seeing this. She knew that the duels here are broadcasted all over Battle City, so she was pretty sure that plenty of people saw her Padawan's duel. Walking over to Ashura's now soulless body, the older Mirialan picked up his Locator Card and his White Night Dragon.

" _I'll hold onto these until Barriss is free from her new fans."_

Barriss was now being asked several questions by the public, and answered each one truthfully to the best of her ability. But her mind was not on the task at hand. She knows now that Sidious is indeed in Battle City, and that means Ahsoka is in grave danger. Along with anyone else who holds an Item of Sacred Light.

Her resolve steeled as she thought one thing.

" _Ahsoka… I swear that I'll find you, and help you destroy Darth Sidious! And when I do, we'll duel for the title of Battle City Champion!"_

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued*****_


	7. Sneak Peek

_**This isn't a chapter, but I just thought that you might like to know that I've finished building Barriss' real deck for this story. The only editings you might see are when she wins her opponent's rarest card. And here it is!**_

* * *

Monster Cards

* * *

 _ **Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3 copies) [Will be explained next chapter]**_

 _ **Cyber-Tech Alligator**_

 _ **Alexandrite Dragon**_

 _ **Gene-Warped Warwolf**_

 _ **Vorse Raider**_

 _ **Gemini Elf**_

 _ **Dunames Dark Witch**_

 _ **Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2**_

 _ **White Night Dragon**_

 _ **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8**_

 _ **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6**_

 _ **Gogogo Golem**_

 _ **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4**_

 _ **Gagaga Magician**_

 _ **Big Jaws**_

 _ **Gagaga Girl**_

 _ **Drill Barnacle**_

 _ **Horus's Servant**_

 _ **Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon**_

* * *

Spell Cards

* * *

 _ **Gagaga Academy Emergency Network**_

 _ **Overlay Regen (2 copies)**_

 _ **Level Up!**_

 _ **Riryoku**_

 _ **Polymerization**_

 _ **Xyz Energy (3 copies)**_

 _ **Chaos Form**_

 _ **Double or Nothing**_

 _ **Wonder Wand (2 copies)**_

 _ **Invigoration (2 copies)**_

* * *

Trap Cards

* * *

 _ **Reinforced Space (2 copies)**_

 _ **Xyz Soul**_

 _ **Xyz Reborn (3 copies)**_

 _ **Draining Shield (2 copies)**_

 _ **Mirror Force**_

 _ **Xyz Effect**_

 _ **Magical Hats**_

 _ **Magical Arm Shield**_

* * *

Extra Deck

* * *

 _ **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**_

 _ **Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon**_

 _ **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**_

 _ **Number 39: Utopia**_

 _ **Full Armored - Black Ray Lancer**_

 _ **Gagaga Samurai**_

 _ **Number 44: Sky Pegasus**_

 _ **Gagaga Cowboy**_

 _ **Black Ray Lancer**_

* * *

 _ **Once again, I'm sorry that this isn't a real chapter, but here's a sneak peek at what'll happen in the next chapter involving Barriss and a certain Insect Duelist.**_

* * *

Weevil snickered at Barriss' proclamation. Obviously, he was up to something.

"You may think that, Offee. But there's already a parasite living in your deck!" Weevil declared.

"Para-what now?" Barriss asked.

"Parasite; a creature that survives by infecting other animals. And you're about to see just what it can do!" Weevil clarified, pushing a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate Reckless Parasite! A magic card that brings the Parasite in your deck to life!"

Now, Barriss was thoroughly confused by this. She never built her deck revolving around insects, so why would she have a parasite in her deck?

"But that's impossible. I don't have any insect cards in my- OH MY!"

Suddenly, a beam of light shot out from her deck as a card appeared in her monster card zone. A card that had a picture of a grotesque looking insect on it. Four tendrils emerged from the card, and dug their way into the Gagaga Magician, causing the spellcaster monster to writhe in pain.

All the while, Weevil just laughed as Gagaga Magician gained a giant parasite on his right arm.

"Looks like you DID have a Parasite Paracide in your deck after all! And now that it's out, all of your monsters will be infected, turning them into insects!" Weevil gloated.

This got varying reactions from the Jedi that were watching. Luminara was taken aback by such an effect while Mace was enraged by this cheat.

"THAT LITTLE TERMITE! WEEVIL PULLED A FAST ONE ON YOU, PADAWAN!" Mace said in anger.

"I know, master Windu, but how did he get that Parasite card into my deck?" Barriss replied.

* * *

 _ **Like I said, that's just a sneak peek. But the next chapter will come out once I've completed Ahsoka Tano Queen of Games: How it all Began. Hope this tides you over until then.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!**_

* * *

 _ **Hey, folks. SaurusRock625 here. And how about a little storytime? So, I've been thinking about how I have so many stories on my profile and how I seem to randomly focus on a single genre for all of my stories. At first, it was categories like Danny Phantom and Ben 10. Then came Star Wars: The Clone Wars. After that, I began focusing on Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Then, of course, there was my RWBY phase. And now, I'm on Star Wars again.**_

 _ **Now, I'm not complaining. I'm just saying that I've been on a very wide streak of certain stories. And as of right now, I'm going to be moving some of them to a new FanFiction profile that I made, which will strictly be for stories of this Genre: Star Wars. It doesn't matter what series of Star Wars it is, but those stories will all be moved to this new account. This account is Marka Ragnos629.**_

 _ **Please go to that account as I will be moving all of my current Star Wars stories over to this account, as well as adding any new Star Wars stories I come up with to said account. I'll just need to take some time to edit the chapters as I add them, but I hope you guys follow me on my new account, with which I will post about on my Bio. But enough about that. I'll see you all over there, and see you all in whatever it is I post/update next.**_


End file.
